1) Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to medication dispensers and more particularly to a liquid medication applicator that is to be used to dispense liquid medication within the nasal passages or between any two spaced apart locations of a human or other animal body.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Nasal medication applicators have long been known. A common form of such an applicator utilizes a vessel within which contains a quantity of liquid medication. Medications include prescription drugs, natural medicines and vitamin solutions. The vessel is closed by a cap. Mounted on the cap is an injector nozzle with this injector nozzle having a wing structure which includes a pair of wing members that are diametrically located opposite the injector nozzle which is basically of cylindrical construction. The user is to grasp the vessel and place a finger on each wing member and move the injector nozzle toward the vessel. This will cause a precise quantity of the liquid medication to be dispensed through a dispensing opening formed within the injector nozzle. When the applicator is not being used, a cover can be removably attached to the injector nozzle closing the dispensing opening relative to the ambient. It is the function of the cover to prevent contamination of the dispensing opening by foreign matter from the ambient. The cover is to be removed from the injector nozzle prior to utilizing of the applicator.
Some medications are best dispensed within the human body by utilizing the nasal passages. A precise quantity of the medication is to be dispensed by an applicator into either the right nostril or the left nostril of the nose of the user. It is common for this medication to be dispensed once a day. When it is preferable to minimize the possible damage to the nasal passages, the right nostril is utilized one day and the left nostril is utilized the second day with the right nostril then being reutilized the third day, and so forth. However, when the user picks up the applicator to dispense the medication, the user invariably cannot remember which nostril was last used. Also, the user might have trouble remembering whether the applicator was last used the day before and that possibly that day could have been missed. There is a need to incorporate in conjunction with the nasal medication dispensing applicator a day reminder system and a nostril reminder system so that when the user picks up the applicator to use it that user can quickly ascertain when the applicator was last used and with which nostril the applicator was last used.
A nasal medication dispensing applicator which has a cap which closes the access opening of a vessel within which is a reservoir that contains a quantity of a liquid medication. Mounted on the cap is an injector nozzle that is freely pivotally movable on the cap and also is movable lineally toward and away from the cap. The injector nozzle includes a wing structure that is formed into a pair of wing members. A cover is connectable with the injector nozzle. Nostril last sprayed indicia is inscribed on the cap with one wing member having a left indicating nostril indicia and the opposite wing member having a right indicating nostril indicia. If the left indicating nostril indicia is aligned with the nostril last sprayed, the user is informed that the left nostril of the user""s nose was last sprayed with the applicator. If the right indicating nostril indicia is aligned with the nostril last sprayed indicia, then the user knows that the right nostril was the last sprayed. A cover is movably attachable to the injector nozzle with a cover including indicia representing the days of the week. When a particular day of the week is aligned with the nostril last sprayed, the user is informed which day of the week the applicator was last used.